An electronic lock is a novel lock that identifies a user identity based on key information, and opens or closes a lock body according to the user identity. Common electronic locks include a password door lock, a fingerprint door lock, a palm print door lock, and the like.
The fingerprint door lock is used as an example. Before using the fingerprint door lock, a user needs to enroll fingerprint information of the user into the fingerprint door lock, and a manager gives authorization to the user corresponding to the key information. An authorization method provided by the related technology includes: The manager establishes a Bluetooth connection to the fingerprint door lock by using a mobile phone application (APP), and controls, by using the mobile phone APP, the fingerprint door lock to enter a “management mode”; and under the “management mode”, the fingerprint door lock obtains, by using a fingerprint collector, a fingerprint enrolled by the user, receives permission allocated by the manager by using the mobile phone APP to the fingerprint information, and associatively stores the fingerprint information and the permission. For example, the permission allocated by the manager to the fingerprint information is: permission to open the fingerprint door lock between 8:00 and 10:00 each day. That is, the user corresponding to the fingerprint information can only open the fingerprint door lock between 8:00 and 10:00 each day.
In the foregoing method, because the user needs to enroll the fingerprint on the fingerprint collector of the fingerprint door lock, when being away from the electronic lock, the user cannot enroll the key information such as the fingerprint into the electronic lock, and the authorization cannot be implemented.